tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Session
Log Title: Another Session Characters: Angel, Psyche-Out, Spirit Location: Interrogation Room - Pit III Date: September 16, 2017 TP: Angel Redemption TP Summary: Angel goes back into the Memory Monitor. Category:2017 Category:Angel Redemption TP Category:Logs As logged by Psyche-Out - Saturday, September 16, 2017, 10:14 PM Interrogation Rooms - Command Level - Pit III :The interrogation rooms are located on the command level, behind a security desk manned at all times. There are six interrogations rooms, each fitted with both a recorder and anti-eavesdropping technology, depending on what kind of interrogation is to be performed. The rooms are used not only to interrogate prisoners, but also to debrief Joe personnel after missions, especially the mission included top-secret information. Angel hasn't expressly been catatonic or anything like that, but he's been rather introverted after the mindreader session with Psyche-Out. He's much more timid and docile, and more... obedient. Psyche-Out has been quick to take advantage of Angel's obedience, asking him a litany of questions and bringing him early back to the interrogation room for another round in the Brai -- er, 'Memory Monitor'. Angel didn't seem keen on the Memory Monitor, but in his curent frame of mind he doesn't seem inclined to protest anything. He's answered questions as best he can, at any rate. Psyche-Out seems pleased by his results, and not at all concerned by Angel's withdrawn appearance. He connects the Memory Monitor to Angel's head and fires up his laptop. Finally he turns his attention to Angel himself. "Angel? Can you hear me?" He clicks a penlight and shines it in Angel's eyes. "Are you ready to do some more work?" "I can hear you." Angel intones, not so uch as squirming from the sudden penlight. "I'm ready. Just give the order..." Psyche-Out nods. "OK. We're going to explore your early memories a little more. What is your happiest childhood memory?" Psyche-Out asks. "My... Happiest?" There's a slight frown from Angel as he tries to recall a specific memory. "I... think I remember..." Psyche-Out's monitor lights up with a hazy image. It's Angel and Raven as young boys, roughhousing out in a park, laughing. Their parents are somewhere nearby. Psyche-Out watches the monitor carefully, both the image and the brainwave readings. Occasionally he glances up at Angel's face. FOr now it seems to be a real memory. Things get hazy whenever memory!Angel looks at his parents, as Mindbender's interference seems centered on them. The same interference is layered on Jayson as well, but Angel clearly remembers his brother more clearly. Psyche-Out hms with interest as he watches the feed. He makes a few adjustments to his readings, and then asks Angel, "Can you describe for me the scene?" Angel nods slightly. "It's me and Jace's birthday." he recounts compliantly. "...Eleventh, I think. We went to the park first. There was going to be a party later-" the screen fuzzies a bit, "but I don't remember that all well. I do remember playing in the park. It was a nice day." Psyche-Out nods absently. "OK. Good, good. Now, I want you to think about your memory, and focus on your brother's face." Angel nods again, trying to focus. The purpl-eyed twin's face grows clearer. "...I could never forget his face." Angel muses. "Even... even when he wanted me to forget. I could never... He's... good..." The image flickers wildly. "He's better than me, always better. Dad loved him more-" ANgel starts to struggle slightly. "No, no even if it's true, Jace loved me all the same!" Psyche-Out frowns, double-checking to make sure all these readings are being recorded. "OK," he says, ignoring Angel's discomfiture. "I want you to try now to focus on your mother's face." Angel is clearly distressed, but the new order takes precedence. "Mom-" The woman's features come into focus. She's a lovely French woman with blond hair and green eyes - just like her son Zack. "Mama..." The scene shifts, as he recalls a different memory with his mother. She's patient and caring, helping him understand something. Angel remembers that, even if Mindbender had tried to alter the memory into something harsher, with his mother berating the young Zack for not understanding. Psyche-Out watches his readings while Angel tries to focus on his mother's face. He makes a few adjustments, silently attempting to bring things in sharper focus while filtering out other signals -- in other words, altering Angel's memories without his knowledge or consent. Still, his goal is test to see if he can overcome Mindbender's programming and bring to the fore Angel's true memories. He starts with the barest signal boost -- probably not even noticeable to Angel, but significant in the readings. :GAME: Psyche-Out PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. The image clears out slightly, and Angel's vitals even out a bit. "Mom..." He remembers hugging his mom tightly, and her soothing him, saying everything will be okay. Psyche-Out considers focusing on Angel's father next, but thinks better of it -- he's making progress; no reason to push things too fast too soon. Instead he takes a different angle. "Can you remember your most recent assignment -- at the White House? What do you remember from your time in Washington?" Psyche-Out makes a few adjustments to his feed, no longer making any changes to Angel's brainwaves -- merely monitoring and recording. Angel nods, the image fading away. "Right. I was stationed as an observation sniper." he says, still under that strange mindstate. "...Someone took a shot at Cobra Commander. Actually hit him, but his helmet's reinforced. I found out it was Lowdown." he continues, memories of the meeting replaying - but oddly fuzzy, and is Mindbender had hastily tried to delete the encounter from Angel's mind... "I... cornered him in a building. We fought. But... He didn't kill me. I felt like... like..." The screen gets fuzzier. "I can't remember... But it was important... He made me forget... I remember, somehow. He made me forget." Psyche-Out hms, and nods with interest. Unable to help himself, he types a command, trying to filter out Mindbender's influence and clarify what he can of Angel's memory of the incident. :GAME: Psyche-Out PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. The image clarifies, with Lowdown lowering his gun, and the two talking for a bit. "I remembered him, from L.A. I had forgotten originally. He made me remember." Angel takes a deep breath. "I let him run. I couldn't kill him. I told him to knock me out, so I could say he overpowered me. But... I remembered thinking of him... as someone I could have called friend..." Angel smiles vaguely. The scene fades to be replaced by another - the battle of L.A., three years ago. "He had let me use his Barrett to take out the Sharkticons. And we worked together to save some civilians." The ex Cobra seems proud. "We worked well together. And it felt good." "Yes, yes," Psyche-Out murmurs. "Excellent. See, Angel? You are a good person. You have good in you. You can work with us. Tell me more if your time in LA, against the aliens," Psyche-Out requests curiously. Angel seems encouraged by being called a good person. He goes on to detail how he fought his way through the occupied city. At points it's very hard for him to remember - Mindbender had tried very hard to erase these particular memories. Several times he seems to yell at his own memory, somehow knowing that it's a false memory. Psyche-Out works with Angel, using his Memory Monitor to gently tweak Angel's memories -- strengthening his access to true memories, carefully filtering out the blockages. Psyche-Out takes a light touch, making the smallest of adjustments -- he'd rather have to go through this process multiple times than to over-correct and accidentally cause Angel some sort of psychic damage. He may be a bit of an ass, but he's not evil. :GAME: Psyche-Out FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Alas for Psyche-Out, even gentle nudging can be too much. Especially when trying to undo the horrible hackjob Mindbender did. It's clear the Cobra scientist wasn't interested in keeping Angel in any sort of healthly state, mentally. Honestly it's a bit of a miracle that Angel was able to snap himself out of it at all. Angel cries out in pain, as he starts panicking, trapped in his own memories. The worst memories of L.A. are displayed on Psyche-Out's monitor - a ruined, semi flooded city with dead bodies and giant robotic sharks roaming. He was being chased by something - if it caught him it would eat him. "Oh, Jesus!" Psyche-Out gasps, halting his attempts at fixing Angel's recollections and instead trying to flood his brain with soothing, low-stress signals to try to bring him out of the harmful memory loop. "Angel!" he calls out. "Angel! Come back to me!" Psyche-Out stands, torn between staying at his laptop where he can give commands, and trying to help Angel physically somehow. Of course he doesn't disconnect his own equipment -- Psyche-Out's tech can't be the problem, after all. ;) :GAME: Angel PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. For a few horribly agonizing moments, Angel doesn't respond, his heartrate spiking as he relived being hunted in the streets by an alien threat. Finally, whether it's the gentle brainwave treatment or simply Psyche-Out's pleading,m the monitor goes black, and Angel sags in his chair, shivering curling into a fetal position right where he sits. Psyche-Out finally leaves his laptop, gently taking the Memory Monitor off Angel's head and then awkwardly patting him on the arm, wishing there was someone with a warmer personality to help. Where is Andrew when they need him? "It's OK," Psyche-Out says reassuringly. "You're here -- you're safe. You did a good job, Angel. That's enough for tonight." Psyche-Out looks around. How to get Angel back to his cell? Should he call a Greenshirt? A medic? Psyche-Out seems torn. Angel still seems shaken, badly so. He's trying very hard not to cry, but it's clear that for all the good Psyche-Out may have done, it seems part of Mindbender's meddling was suppressing PTSD inducing memories. "D-dad..." he whimpers. "I-I want to go home, I don't wanna fight anymore..." "No more fighting tonight," Psyche-Out promises. "Here, sit up." He tries to help Angel into a seated position, still looking around the room like maybe Sideswipe or Spirit might show up magically to help. "Promise?" Angel repeats, slowly uncurling. His eyes are wide and he's gone a bit pale. He refuses to make eye contact, his body language screaming that he feels like he failed, somehow. "Promise!" Psyche-Out replies strongly. "No more tonight. Let's get you to bed." Angel nods mutely, standing up shakily. He's trying very hard to keep what he's feeling inside, and somewhat failing. Reinforcing his supernatural reputation, Spirit suddenly shows up, as if mystically summoned. The Native American tracker quickly surveys the situation, and immediately moves to help Angel to his feet. "Thank you, Psyche-Out," he says quietly. "I can take things from here." Psyche-Out looks shocked and relieved to see his friend. "Thank God," he breathes. "I really appreciate your help." Angel, on the other hand, doesn't seem as happy as Psyche-Out. Because he's never met this guy. "W-Who are you?" he asks, not really resisting the man's aid. He looks to Psyche-Out, the face he knows. "This is Spirit," Psyche-Out says quietly, getting close to Angel so Angel can see the trust in his face. "He's going to help me take care of you. You can trust him." Psyche-Out reaches out to Angel, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Spirit gives Angel a welcoming smile. Winkles crinkle around his eyes, which are patient and kind. "It's good to meet you, Angel," Spirit says. "Can you stand?" Spirit's touch is strong and stable. Angel glances between the two men. "...SPirit...?" He blinks, the strangeness of the codename somewhat grounding him in reality. "I... think so. I think I can stand." He takes a deep breath, trying to get some sense of calm back. "okay... OKay..." He squeezes his eyes shut to hide his emotion. Spirit gets an arm around Angel and helps him to his feet. For a man in his apparent age, Spirit is surprisingly strong, and his support seems steady and stable. Psyche-Out immediately steps back, happy to leave the heavy-lifting - physical and psychological -- to Spirit. "Spirit's going to get you back to your room," Psyche-Out says quietly. "I'll look over your scans and see what we learned today." Angel looks again at Psyche-Out, for a second looking like a cared kid. "...Okay... I... Trust you. I hope... I hope I did good..." He eyes Spirit, apparently never having met a Native American man in more than just passing. "You did very well, Angel. Very well," Psyche-Out says earnestly. "You earned a rest." Psyche-Out moves back to his laptop, saving his data and unplugging the wires to his computer headset. "I hope I can earn your trust as well," Spirit says seriously, although a smile remains in his eyes. He is wearing a tight black T-shirt that says, 'G.I. Joe' across the front, dirt-stained blue jeans, and leather cowboy boots. "Can you walk?" Angel leans his weight on Spirit, looking over to Psyche-Out. "Okay..." He turns his head. "Spirit...? Yeah, I can walk. Just... one foot at a time. I feel dizzy." "OK. We can take it easy. There's no rush," Spirit says with patient kindness. He continues to offer physical and psychological support. "It's very good to meet you, Angel," he adds. "If you ever need someone to talk to, and Psyche-Out isn't available, you can ask for me. If I'm on base, or nearby, I'll come immediately." Psyche-Out packs up his equipment, looking relieved that Spirit is here to help. "I'll check on you tomorrow, OK?" he asks Angel. Angel end up gripping of on Spirit's hands, rather strongly. Clutching, almost. "Okay... Psyche-Out... I'll try and be ready. For another session..." Angel just wants to be helpful, and not let anyone down... even if it hurts him. "No, no -- no session tomorrow," Psyche-Out corrects. "It's Sunday. We can both have a day of rest," he smiles. "I'll be available if you need to talk to someone about what you've seen and remembered, though," Spirit offers. "I know you've been through a lot." The Native American tracker gives Psyche-Out an inscrutable look. Spirit seems perfectly fine with Angel gripping him strongly, and sets his pace to best help Angel walk without rushing him. Angel steps falter a bit as they get closer to his room. He's keeping his emotions inside, not wanting to make a scene in front of this older guy... a man who man is old enough to be his dad? "...I like your boots." he says absently. Spirit chuckles. "Thanks. They're old, but I try to keep them in good shape." The same could be said about Spirit. "You know, I could stay with you tonight if you need company. You don't have to face this alone." Spirit's support remains steady all the way back to Angel's room. "I hope you don't mind -- I read your file. Psyche-Out asked me to help him ensure you make as strong a recovery as possible." "You'd...stay?" Angel practically squeaks, and then looks embarrassed for it."...I'm a prisoner here, so, why would I care if one of you guys read my file?" he comments, never letting go of Spirit. "...Something about you... makes me think of my dad." Spirit gives Angel another friendly chuckle. "I hope that's a good thing," Spirit replies. "I know your feelings about your dad are complicated at the moment." Spirit gets Angel back to his room, helping him into bed and then pulling up a nearby chair. He seems truly prepared to stay all night if necessary. "I'll watch over you tonight," Spirit says solemnly. "You can rest safe, knowing I'm here." Even though he's a stranger, Spirit's mere presence is oddly comforting. Angel reaches a hand out, and grabs Spirit's tightly after laying down. "Don't go, please." he pleads again. He's tired, and can't keep his emotions hidden as well. "My dad... There was something I had to tell him. But I can't remember what is was. Mindbender made me forget. But it was important. Even... Even if Dad hates me, and I unders-stand if he does..." He looks away, hiding his tears. "...Sorry..." "I'm here," Spirit says quietly. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises. "As for your dad... it'll come to you. Psyche-Out will help. I'll help. There's no need to be sorry. I'm sure your dad loves you, and if he doesn't, we'll handle it -- together." Spirit keeps hold of Angel's pale hand in his own leathery brown hand. "Rest now. We can talk more tomorrow -- or not. It's up to you." Spirit pats Angel's hand with his other hand. Angel ends up laying just as close to the edge of the bed as he can without falling off. Seems he is really scared of being alone tonight. He also seems loathe to let go of Spirit, at least until he falls asleep. Spirit holds Angel's hand until he falls asleep, and indeed spends the rest of the night in Angel's room, keeping watch over the troubled sleeping sniper.